1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for implementing stereoscopic images in a computer system, and more particularly to an apparatus for implementing stereoscopic images that have a scan line controller positioned between a VGA(Video Graphic Adapter) card and a CRT(Cathode Ray Tube) monitor in the computer system.
2. Description of Prior Art
In general, a technical principle for implementing stereoscopic images is that a person perceives a cubic effect by providing images in different visual angles for left eye and right eye. Each of the stereoscopic images consists of an image(left eye image) photographed in left eye side and an image(right eye image) photographed in right eye side.
Up to now, such a technique implementing the stereoscopic images is achieved by combining left eye image with the right eye image, and displaying the combined images on a CRT monitor. As typical method displaying the stereoscopic images on the monitor, there is an interlaced scan method that the left eye images and/or the right eye images are alternately displayed on even scan lines or odd scan lines of each field on the CRT monitor.
In the case of displaying the stereoscopic images on the CRT monitor according to the interlaced scan method, it is necessary for embedding a control program in a computer program to implement the stereoscopic images. The control program controls the computer VGA card and displays the stereoscopic images combined with the left eye image and the right eye image on the CRT monitor.
However, the interlaced scan method requires individual control programs corresponding to the types of VGA cards or the resolution mode of each VGA card because the property for each VGA card and the resolution of each VGA card are different. Also, it is necessary for much times and efforts to develops the control programs. It is substantially impossible to develops the control programs corresponding to all types of VGA cards.
Moreover, even though the control programs corresponding to all types of VGA cards have been developed, they should be revised according to the computer type because the control programs are not compatible in the different computer types. Also, in the case that user executes the control program in his(or hers) computer system, the user should change the settings of the VGA card according to the individual resolution mode.
In the recent, there is a tendency to do not use the interlaced scan method in the manufacture of the VGA card due to a flicker phenomenon which is generated when the properties(e.g. refresh rate of screen etc.) of the CRT monitor are not appropriate. Accordingly, it becomes more and more difficult to implement the stereoscopic images on the CRT monitor using the control programs.
In view of the foregoing, and object of the present invention is to easily implement stereoscopic images on a CRT monitor by positioning a scan line controller between the output of a computer graphic board and an input of the monitor without using the complicated control programs.
To achieve the above object, the present invention provides an apparatus for implementing stereoscopic images in a computer system comprising a video adapter storing the information of stereoscopic images consisted of left eye images and right eye images and the information of characters, reading out the contents of the information, and outputting them as analog image signals of red, green and blue colors, vertical synchronizing signals and horizontal synchronizing signals, and a monitor displaying the information of stereoscopic images and the information of characters, said apparatus comprising;
a scan line controller being operated in respond to an external on/off control signals, and outputting said analog image signals including left eye image information and right eye image information to the monitor in respond to said vertical synchronizing signal from said video adapter, in order to display the left eye image information or the right eye image information on odd scan lines or even scan lines of the monitor;
a shuttering means being operated by at least any one of signals from said video adapter, shuttering the left eye image information displayed on the odd scan lines or even scan lines to prevent them having been perceived a right eye, and shuttering the right eye image information displayed on the odd scan lines or even scan lines to prevent them having been perceived a left eye.